newxERASExversion
by Komakipureblood
Summary: Zero has lost his way after he lost his first love. Now he must take the position of the President of Hunter Association. However he is shunned by his own kin of hunters. Kaien and Toga decided to seek for help to make sure Zero is accepted and becomes a respected president.
1. Chapter 1

**The new version of Erase**

 **~ X ~  
Chapter 1**

 **~ X ~  
**

The trees were painted in beautiful color from green to orange and brown, hanging loosely on the branches. As the new season of the year began a new chapter began in many peoples life. This also included the infamous Cross Academy where the school year began once again. The students of Cross Academy filled the halls with their belongings while the new students moved in.

There were happy expressions to nervous expressions for the new students and the students that were returning to their beloved Academy. The teachers monitored and helped directing the students that had just been released from the opening ceremony.

One of the students that was among them watched as the bodies moved in the halls keeping his lavender eyes on the new amount of crazy fan girls he would now have to manage during the nightly switch over.

The Night Class one of the most prestigious and most accomplished class in the country. They lived in a separate dorm on the other side of the academy. While most of the Night Class students were already in their dorms that had returned from the summer vacation, some newer students would be arriving tonight.

The eyes of the male Day Class student moved towards the white armband resting against his black uniform. As the silver male student realized that how time changed, so had he, and he had not even noticed it until his adoptive father pointed it out. Last year he would have never called the Headmaster his adoptive father but he suppose that was one of his changes that he had made.

As the Day Class students started to find their rooms and roommates, the lilac pair of eyes connected with a male teacher. Kaito Takamiya nodded in the silver haired direction notifying him that they had to move over to the Moon Dorms to greet the new students.

As the two males made their way towards the dorm there was an understanding of silence between them. Until they reached the Moon Dorm gates the older male decided to become vocal.

"In total there are fifteen new students entering the Night Class." The brunette male looked at the list of names in the folder he was holding provided to him by the Headmaster.

"Aristocrats" the silver haired male muttered, Kaito was aware it was a statement and not a question since only the behaved 'individuals' were allowed into Cross Academy.

As the vehicles started to pull up one by one they greeted the males and then were retrieved by the vice president of Night Class student body.

Kaito Takamiya and the guardian of the school was there to make sure that the students arrived safely

As all of the students arrived the two males made their way back to the Headmaster's office. A pair of lilac eyes looked at the Moon Dorm building, his eyes darted towards a particular window. However he found himself pulling his eyes away as a pair of reddish brown eyes were looking at him with a kind smile upon her lips.

He had always hated them, since that incident so many years ago his hate grew and grew bigger throughout the years but now he found himself in a different estate in a different mindset.

 _Vampires_

As the brunette knocked on the Headmaster's office door, the older male opened the door only a second later. They were greeted by a bit more of unusual sight than usual, Toga Yagari stood by the window with a cigarette in his mouth and the Headmaster serving a cup of tea to a foreign individual.

"Ahh Kaito and Zero your back" The blonde haired male greet with a bright smile as he stood up next to the foreign body in the room.

"Ahh let me introduce you to our new student. This is Kanna Hanadagi" the older man informed the new comers.

His eyes moved towards the female sitting neatly in the couch dressed in the required uniform of the Night Class. Her red bow perfectly placed on her neck the jacket fully buttoned, her blonde curly hair pulled to the side and her brown eyes starring directly at him.

She slowly stood up and bowed towards the two new comers, raising back with a small smile upon her face.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both, Kaito Takamiya and Zero Kiryuu" The female spoke as a pair of lilac and brown eyes starred right back at each other.

"I think you can go home for tonight Kaito-san" The Headmaster spoke as his eyes darted towards his silver haired son.

"Right" the brunette male muttered as he exited out the Headmaster's office.

"Zero" the older man watched as if his son was in type of trance looking at the female. "Zero, son take a seat"

It must have brought the younger male out of his stupor as he made eye contact with the younger male as he began taking a seat in the chair at the side of the couch.

"I am truly honored to meet you Kiryuu-san" her voice was light and quite but had a firmness to it as well. "I have heard many good things about you from Cross-san."

He did not say a word, what was he going to say the Headmaster had informed him that they were looking for a certain type of woman. A woman for _him,_ to accompany and support him as he took the position of President of the Hunter Association. But as he looked at her there was no doubt in his mind that this woman was not any normal vampire. He could feel it in his bones, he could smell it in the air, this woman was _a pureblood vampire._

"As we discussed Zero, this is young lady here is the person both Yagari and I believe is best suited for the position of your future wife." The headmaster spoke as he looked at two young people in the room.

"Kanna Hanadagi is from the pureblood Hanadagi line a family that has been very supportive of the Association since it began." The older male poured another cup of tea placing it in front of his son as he spoke. "She has the right relationships with the most important vampire families, while having good relationships with the older hunter families as well."

The silver haired male listened intently as he listened to the adoptive father while looking at the female.

"She is the most suited to help us achieve our goal, Zero."

The lilac eyed male looked directly at his adoptive father and then to his master standing in the corner of the room silent on the entire topic. It was true they had all agreed on what they wanted the future to be for the Hunter's Association and for the vampire world.

Was she capable of such, even he had doubts of his abilities to achieve such impossible task. Would she be able help him to do the impossible?

"May I speak Cross-san" the blonde haired female asked for permission and then continued on when she received a nod from the older male.

"I know that Kiryuu-san does not have kind feelings towards my kind but you have also seen what can happen shall destruction and war fall upon us." His eyes narrowed at her, so she was aware of what had happened at the academy during the attack.

"My family is similar in the way to the Kuran line where peace is all we want. However, I believe as my grandfather did that the first step is hardest." The female form moved now fully facing the silver haired male hunter.

A smile gracing her lips as she spoke once more maintaining eye contact with the young hunter, "Shall we take the first steps together Kiryuu-san, the first step to peace?"

 **~X~**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this version better please let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ X ~  
Chapter 2**

 **~ X ~  
**

As the sun began to set the Day Class students screamed louder to see their beloved Night Class student body.

They were the pure definition of beauty, intelligence, and elegance.

The new day class girls feel in love and the seniors were drowning themselves in the sight of the freshman students that just started their first year at Cross Academy.

"Who is she?" a girl whispered

"I've never seen her" another said looking at the female

She stood out the most her blonde looks and reddish eyes made her stand out within the crowd of night class.

A pair of lavender eyes followed the female's form as she walked passed him. He was aware that the Hanadagi pureblood line was supportive of the hunter association that they even funded them financially.

As the night class entered the building the girls left with sad faces, Zero Kiryuu began his rounds around the campus.

The rounds were going smoothly they were only four girls that sneaked out all freshmen of course.

He gave them a warning and escorted them to the headmaster office. When the girls left his adoptive father wanted to discuss the topic of Kanna with him.

"We thought it should be a natural progression between the two of you" He sipped on a hibiscus tea as he looked at his son.

"Kanna believed a Romeo and Juliet story should happen within the gates of the school. The night class will naturally defy your relationship with Kanna-san but it will be a good way to show that the two races can co-exist with one another." Kaien explained at Zero listened to him

If his adoptive father had suggested this situation to him last year he would have yelled and ignored it but now….he wanted the world to be a safer place for _her._

He had realized that all he wanted was to make his beloved _Yuki_ happy, to see her smile again.

"Do you trust Hanadagi-san?" The silver haired male asked with a serious tone looking directly at his adoptive father.

"She is a good person, she has helped us more times than we can count." The headmaster took the glasses off the bridge of his nose and laid them on the table.

"Kanna Hanadagi is the best person to do this other than Kaname Kuran."

They had all come to realize after the Rido incident that Kaname wanted peace but he wanted it his way where he was the only winner.

If they truly wanted peace they needed Kaname's support but not him to lead it.

 **~ X ~**

It was the night class break time and Kanna felt a bit suffocated as the male student population was trying to talk to her about municipal topics.

"Hanadagi-sama" Her eyes darted towards the female brunette with a bright smile on her face.

"Kuran-sama" She greeted back with the other female pureblood arrival the male students moved away knowing full well their president did not like the male students around his fiancé.

"You can call me Yuuki, since Oni-sama and I are both Kuran." She smiled back at the blonde haired female.

The male Kuran made his way towards the two female purebloods and with his movements the people slowly started to whisper.

"Kanna-san" Kaname greeted the female the first time since her arrival, he had asked Takuma to help Kanna get set up in the Moon Dorm.

"Kaname-san" The female stood up to greet the male Kuran, a smile was placed on the male brunette male as he engaged in an intimate moment with the Hanadagi heir as he wrapped his arms around her.

It was known fact they were friends since long before Haruka and Juuri Kuran had departed from the living but…..there were rumors of the Kuran male and the Hanadagi heir were closer than what they seemed to appear in public.

"It is good to see you, since I only had moment to speak with you during the announcement of my engagement." Kaname smiled at her

Yuuki watched in amazement of the interaction between Kaname and Hanadagi-senpai. It was odd she had never seen her brother so open with anyone other than herself and Takuma.

"Yes, I had to leave the soiree early that evening I apologize. I am happy that you have become engaged to your younger sister." Kanna smiled

"We should spend time together." Kaname muttered with a smile

 **~ X ~**

It was not a full month since the semester began and the silver haired hunter and the blonde haired female pureblood barely spoke or looked at each other.

But there was whisper between the students someone noticed how the eyes of the school guardian followed the female pureblood as they had the crossover every day.

Such a simple thing, a simple glance and people started to talk.

Kanna wanted to laugh, it seems as though that she was the hot topic for the night class. It would be so easy for her to make this love story an awning moment.

As long as she did not have any straining issues at hand things should go smoothly, she played her part too just like her future husband. She looked when he did not, a few seconds no more than fifteen.

Tonight well she would make a little bolder move.

As she walked alone as usual everyone knew that Kanna Hanadagi liked her own company the majority of the time.

She watched lightly as she saw him look at _her,_ she knew, Kanna was very aware of the feelings that Zero Kiryuu had towards the female Kuran princess.

He was in his own thoughts when he had thought someone said his name but ignored it.

"Kiryuu-senpai" He looked to see Hanadagi starring right at him.

The entire night class stopped looking at the odd pair talking to one another.

"Hanadagi" he said her name with no passion just a monotone bored tone, a man with no interest.

"Does Kiryuu-senpai have time this upcoming weekend?"

He blinked once, twice, three more times

"If you have some time, please spend it with me" She blushed lightly as she smiled and then walked towards the Moon Dorm.

She wanted to laugh once more as some of the student's mouth hanging in shock.

A pureblood vampire and a hunter.

 **~ X ~**

 **A new update please let me know what my lovely readers are thinking**


End file.
